Sequin Land Horror Stories
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: In an attempt to scare Risky Boots, Lady Frightmare tells four scary stories, each featuring Bolo, Rottytops, Sky and Shantae as they each encounter a vampire king, a monsterous squid, an evil witch and the ghosts of a dead bride and groom.
1. Chapter 1 - Bolo the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 1 - Bolo the Vampire Slayer

Scuttle Town...

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen! Boils and ghouls! Citizens of Scuttle Town, gather 'round!"

The citizens of Scuttle Town gather around at the tent...

Announcer: "From the shadows of the Hallow Realm, a creature so fearsome..."

The ground begins to shake, making the citizens spooked.

Announcer: "...so terrible..."

Two parents cover up their child's eyes, and she covers theirs.

Announcer: "...so mind-bendingly wicked..."

Mayor Scuttlebutt becomes frightened and covers his eyes.

Announcer: "...that those of you with weak constitutions may want to leave right now."

Bran-Son, trembling in the audience, becomes frightened as well.

Bran-Son: "I gotta get outta here!" (tries to run away)

Announcer: "Too late! Ready or not, here she comes. Quake with fear, you mortal fools. Bow down before the awesome might of..."

Then, a blast of green smoke appears and a figure stepped out. It was a genie-ghost hybrid with a skull mask clad in black and orange with white hair, icy blue skin, green eyes, green clip-on earrings, an ice blue tiara with a green gem on it and a green tourmaline amulet; she's...

Announcer: "Lady Frightmare!"

Everyone became less scared and applaud.

Lady Frightmare: "Thank you. You're too kind. I am Lady Frightmare, a genie guardian from the Hallow Realm and a traveling macabre story teller here to tell you a scary story!"

? (off-screen): "I doubt that!"

The citizens gasped when they heard it. This made Lady Frightmare mad.

Lady Frightmare: "Who dares say that?!"

? (off-screen): "I did!"

Risky Boots appears.

Risky Boots: "Risky Boots, Queen of the Seven Seas!"

Lady Frightmare: "Okay..." (growls) "...Risky Boots..." (talks normally) "...what brings you here?"

Risky Boots: "I hear that you tell scary stories."

Lady Frightmare: "So?"

Risky Boots: "I doubt that you're going to scare me! I'm a pirate and pirates don't get scared!"

Lady Frightmare: (growls) "We'll see about that." (to the citizens) "Anyway, I have a scary story to tell. It's called "Bolo the Vampire Slayer"!"

The scene switches to Bolo reading a funny manga and laughing.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Once upon a time, there was a scrawny boy named Bolo who..."_ (summons a magical aurora to surround and freeze Bolo) _"Oh, this is so boring."_

Bolo: "Hey! What the heck?"

Suddenly, Bolo's attire changes into a Transylvanian vampire hunter's outfit which consists of a white dress shirt, a blue vest, a long dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, brown boots, brown gloves, a brown top hat with a yellow stripe, a yellow ascot and brown leather belt with vampire hunting equipment; a mallet, stake, crucifix, bottles of garlic perfume, bottles of holy water, a crossbow and a silver whip instead of his flail.

Bolo: "Huh? What am I weari-"

Bolo gets transported to a fictional Transylvania-type town.

Bolo: "Huh? Where am I?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Anyway, Bolo arrives in a grim and eerie place where people are desperate in need of a hero to save them from the Vampire King and his army of vampires."_

Bolo: "Wait! Vampires?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Just roll with it."_ (narrating) _"The poor boy feel sorry for the people and decided to take the Vampire King and his goons down to save town and become their hero."_

Bolo: "A hero? Now that's what I'm talking about! But how am I gonna find this place?"

Meanwhile at Hypno Baron's castle...

Hypno Baron: "Ah, what a perfect day to fund evil." (gets teleported by an unknown force)

Back at the town where Bolo is in...

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Suddenly, a cloaked figure arrived and got Bolo's attention."  
_  
The cloaked figure, Hypno Baron in a brown robe, materialized and is shocked.

Hypno Baron: "What the?! What's going on?! And why am I wearing brown?!"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Hypno, you're helping our protagonist find out where the Vampire King is at."_

Hypno Baron: "What protagonist?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Bolo."_

Hypno Baron: "Wait! You mean I have to help him?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Just play along...please."_

Hypno Baron: "Fine." (to Bolo) "Perhaps I can help you, young man."

Bolo: "Hypno Baron? What are you doing here?"

Hypno Baron: "Apparently, some mysterious storyteller said that I have to help you, so I have no other choice. Anyway, I can tell you where the Vampire King lives."

Bolo: "Really? Where?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (whispers to Hypno Baron) _"Pssst... Tell him they are at the Castle of the Vampires."_

Hypno Baron: "At the Castle of the Vampires."

Bolo: "The Castle of the Vampires? Where's that?"

Hypno Baron: "Hmmm... Well..."

Then, an arrow sign mysteriously appears, saying "Castle of the Vampires this way".

Bolo: "Oh, that was easy." (goes to where the sign is pointing)

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And so, Bolo begin his journey to the Castle of the Vampires to find the Vampire King and take him down."_

Later, Bolo arrives at the woods and is still walking.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"During his travels, he was encountered by an army of vampires."_

Bolo: "Say what?"

An army of vampires appear.

Vampire #1: "Halt! You shall not pass!"

Bolo: "Uh-oh."

Vampire #2: "Turn back now before we drink your blood!"

Bolo: "This can't be good."

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Dude, it's time to fight back! Use your whip! It's just like your flail!"_

Bolo: "Oh yeah." (takes out the whip and whips the vampire with it)

Vampire #2: "OW! Attack!"

Then, the vampires charge to attack Bolo, but he has the upper hand. Bolo whips eight vampires with the silver whip, hits five vampires with the mallet, shoots ten vampires with the crossbow, splashes a vampire with some holy water and sprays seventeen vampires with garlic perfume.

Vampire #3: (coughs) "Garlic!"

Vampire #4: "So fowl!"

Vampire #5: "I got holy water in my eyes!"

Vampire #1: "That guy is tough!"

Vampire #6: "Retreat!"

The vampires run away.

Bolo: "Alright! That takes care of those guys! I'm coming for you, Vampire King!"

Later, when Bolo arrives at the Castle of the Vampires...

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"After facing the vampires in the woods, Bolo arrived at the Castle of the Vampires to confront the Vampire King, only to be greeted by two guards."_

Two muscular vampire guards appear in front of the door.

Vampire Guard #1: "Halt! You, young boy, are trespassing on the Castle of the Vampires!"

Vampire Guard #2: "If you wish to pass, first, you must complete seven unworldly quests, each, more difficult than the-"

Bolo: "I don't have time for this!" (sprays garlic perfume at the vampire guards)

Vampire Guard #1: "GAH! Garlic in our eyes!"

Vampire Guard #2: "Why must they hurt so bad?!"

Bolo runs passed the vampire guards and heads through the door.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"As he made his way passed the guards, he went through the corridors to seek the Vampire King when suddenly, more vampires surround him!"_

Bolo: "Say what?!"

More vampires and more vampire guards appear and surround Bolo.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"However, Bolo was not afraid and quickly defeats them."_

Bolo: "Oh yeah."

Bolo whips eleven vampires and two vampire guards with the silver whip, hits two vampires and four vampire guards with the mallet, shoots fourteen vampires and three vampire guards with the crossbow, splashes seven vampires and six vampire guards with holy water and sprays twenty vampires and nine vampire guards with garlic perfume.

Vampire Guard #3: "He's too tough for us!"

Vampire Guard #4: "Let's get out of here!"

The vampires and vampire guards run away.

Bolo: "That takes care of them. Now for the Vampire King!"

Meanwhile at Sugar Town, Darcio was flirting with a Naga.

Darcio: "Hey, sweet cheeks! You're all slithery, I wanna-" (gets slapped by the Naga)

Naga: "Jerk!" (slithers away)

Darcio: "Hmph... Nagas." (gets teleported by an unknown force)

Back at corridor in the Castle of the Vampires...

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Determined to face the Vampire King, Bolo arrived to confront the Vampire King."_

Bolo: (kicks the door open) "Alright, Vampire King, surrender now or-" (gasps in shock)

A dark figure, the Vampire King stood near the throne and turned around to see Bolo. As the Vampire King turned around, it was Darcio as a vampire with powder white skin, periwinkle hair, blood red eyes with salmon sclera, sharp vampire teeth an onyx crown with a blood red gem on it, onyx gauntlets with blood red gems on it, a white dress shirt, an onyx brooch with a blood red gem on it on a blood red ascot, a black genie vest and pants, a blood red sash around his waste, blood red boots and a black and blood red collared cape.

Vampire!Darcio: "Bolo, what the heck are you doing here?"

Bolo: "Darcio? You're the Vampire King?!"

Vampire!Darcio: "Vampire King?" (looks at the mirror and notices that his reflection is gone) "Hey! What happened to my reflection?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Darcio, you are the Vampire King!"_

Vampire!Darcio: "I am?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Yes, the antagonist of the story and your goal is to take over the world by turning everyone into vampires!"_

Vampire!Darcio: "Vampires? Now you're talkin. It looks like I'm the bad guy now!"Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"But that's not all, you have to fight Bolo!"_Vampire!Darcio: "Alright!" (to Bolo) "So, foolish human, you wish to take me down, eh? Well tough toenails, human! You will never stop me from what I'm about to do! Once I have a lot of vampires for my undead army, I will take over the whole world!" (laughs evilly)

Bolo: "Do I have to fight Darcio?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Yes."_

Bolo: "Oh." (to Darcio) "Well that ain't gonna happen, Count Dorkula!"

Vampire!Darcio: "Hey! Not cool!"

Bolo: "And another thing, you look ugly as a vampire!"

Vampire!Darcio: "How dare you! You'll pay for this!"

Bolo and the Vampire King (Vampire!Darcio) begin to fight. The vampire punched Bolo eight times, but Bolo has the upper hand and hits him twice with the whip. This made the Vampire King and he charged at Bolo until he got sprayed in the face with garlic perfume, causing him to gag in disgust.

Vampire!Darcio: "Ugh! Garlic! Why are you torturing me?"

Bolo: "Don't blame me! I had to fight you!" (shoots an arrow at Darcio with his crossbow)

However, the Vampire King dodges the arrow. Bolo shot more arrows at the Vampire King, only for the latter to dodge them as well. Then, the Vampire King kicked Bolo into the ground.

Bolo: "Ow! That hurts!"

Vampire!Darcio: "Any last words before I make you into my undead slave?"

Bolo: (sees the sun coming up through the window) "Yeah! It's daylight savings time!"

Vampire!Darcio: "What?"

Bolo stabs the Vampire King in the stomach with the wooden stake, causing him to scream in pain. Then, his stomach starts to bleed.

Vampire!Darcio: "That hurts!"

Bolo: "Sorry! I only meant to kill you!"

Vampire!Darcio: "That's through the heart, not through the stomach!" (takes the stake out of his stomach and groans in pain) "That hurts... Can things get any worse?" (notices the sun up) "Aw great! It's morning! And worse, I'm powerless towards the sunlight! But at least I'm in darkness!"

Bolo: (holds up the bloody stake and the mallet) "Not for long."

Vampire!Darcio: "Uh-oh."

Bolo chases the Vampire King in a Benny Hill way.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"After being beaten by Bolo, the Vampire King runs away and Bolo runs after him in hopes of defeating him. Then, the Vampire King decides to hide in his coffin so that he could never get hurt."  
_  
The Vampire King goes to his coffin.

Vampire!Darcio: (goes inside his coffin and snickers) "That scrawny airhead of a hero will never find me in here!" (closes his coffin)

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Unknown to principal's Vampire King, Bolo knew that he in there and decided to lock him in there."_

Bolo: (arrives) "Wait, I did?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Yeah! Now's your chance to lock that coffin!"_

Bolo: "Oh yeah. Got it! But where can I find a key?"

Then, a key appeared on Bolo's hand and he became surprised.

Bolo: "Hmmm. That was convenient." (locks the coffin)

Vampire!Darcio (inside the coffin): "Huh? What was that? Did I here a locking sound?"

Bolo: "That's because I locked you in!"

Vampire!Darcio (inside the coffin): "WHAT?! You can't do this to me! You haven't seen the last of me!"

Bolo: "Sorry." (walks backwards away from the coffin)

Vampire!Darcio (inside the coffin): "You can lock me in, but I'll be back!"

Bolo (off-screen): "Sorry, man."

Vampire!Darcio (inside the coffin): "This is not the end! I'm coming for you, bro! I'll come back, and you'll be sorry!"

Later, when Bolo went back to the town, the citizens cheered for him for defeating the Vampire King.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) "_And so, with the Vampire King locked away, Bolo became a hero to the town and the citizens threw a celebration for their hero."_

Later that evening, the citizens threw a celebration for Bolo. Then, a girl who resembles Shantae with dark brown hair in a purple Victorian dress with a big red bow on her hair comes to Bolo and is about to kiss him as a reward.

Bolo: "Well, it looks like I'm getting a kiss after all." (closes his eyes to kiss the girl)

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And all's well that ends well. Or is it?"_

The girl turns to the screen to reveal that she has powder white skin, blood red pupiless eyes, black hair and sharp vampire fangs, revealing that she is a vampire. Back at Scuttle Town...

Lady Frightmare: "The end!"

The citizens applaud except for Risky Boots, who is annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape from Squid Shores

Chapter 2 - Escape from Squid Shores

Lady Frightmare notices Risky Boots who isn't applauding and becomes angry.

Lady Frightmare: "Hmph. Perhaps I need to try harder." (to the citizens) "Everyone, it's not over yet! I have another story to tell!" (to Risky Boots) "And Risky, I hope you have time for that too."

Risky Boots: (walks away) "The only thing I have time for is the exit." (gets her path blocked by the Town Guard) "What the what?!" (bites her lip and growls) "Fine." (goes back to the crowd)

Lady Frightmare: "Good. Now then, like I said before, I have another story to tell! This time, it involves sailors, not pirates." (to Risky Boots) "That goes for you too, Risky Boots!" (to the citizens) "Anyway, here is the next story you're going to enjoy... "Escape from Squid Shores"!"

The scene switches to Rottytops listening to pop music while dancing.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Long time ago, there was a strange zombie named Rottytops who..."_ (summons a magical aurora to surround and freeze Rottytops and stop the music) _"Maybe we need to change it up a little."_

Rottytops: "Hey! Who turned off the music?"

Suddenly, Rottytops' attire changes into a cute torn up sailor suit which consists of a white shirt with a purple sailor collar with a yellow bow on it, purple shorts, long white socks, brown shoes and a white sailor cap with purple stripes and a cute yellow bow on top.

Rottytops: "Woah. That was so weird."

Rottytops gets transported to a fictional island with a destroyed ship next to her.

Rottytops: "Hey, what is this place?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (whispers to Rottytops) _"Just play along!"_ (narrating) _"Anyway, Rottytops is a zombie who is stranded on a creepy and abandoned island called Squid Shores." _(to Rottytops) _"Don't ask why." _(narrating) _"Luckily, she is not alone."  
_  
Rottytops: "Wait. What?"

More zombies clad in purple sailor suits appeared.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Around her are her fellow undead shipmates who survived the shipwreck."_

Male Zombie Sailor #1: "Fair maiden, are you alright?"

Rottytops: "I think so, though I am already dead."

Male Zombie Sailor #2: "So are we."

Female Zombie Sailor #1: "But now we've gotta get out of here?"

Rottytops: "What do you mean?"

Male Zombie Sailor #1: "Something tells me that we're not safe from this beast!"

Rottytops: "A beast? That sounds..."

Male Zombie Sailor #3: "Horrible!"

Rottytops: "I was gonna say cool, but..."

Female Zombie Sailor #2: "Surely, you can help us escape this horrible place, right?"

Rottytops: "Well, I don't see why not."

Male Zombie Sailor #1: "Great! We will find something to fix the boat immediately!"

The scene cuts to the zombie sailors finding parts to fix the boat.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And so, the sailors search the island, looking for wood for the boat, including Rottytops."_

The scene cuts to Rottytops walking at the beach.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"However, she is unsure what to do and is curious about the beast."_

Rottytops: "Of course I'm serious! I wonder if there's anyone who can tell me about the beast."

? (off-screen): "Perhaps I can."

Rottytops turns to see a mermaid dressed in siren's clothing.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Then, Rottytops turns to see a mysterious mermaid at the beach."_

Rottytops: "Hey, what's a mermaid like you doing here?"

Mermaid: "I have come to tell you about the Beast of Squid Shores. He is a monstrous giant squid who lives in this island and terrorizes the seas, waiting for more victims to trap and devour. Many have dare to escape this place, but only a few made it out alive. If I were you, I'd get the heck out of here! It's a good thing that thing doesn't eat mermaids like me!" (goes into the ocean and swims out of here)

Rottytops: (becomes a bit frightened) "Something tells me that I'm going to be a giant squid's lunch..."

Later, when the zombie sailors gathered around.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"That is when Rottytops called the sailors on the island."_

Rottytops: "Everyone, I need to tell you something really important! Someday, we're going to escape this island!"

The zombie sailors cheered.

Rottytops: "But right now, I don't think we're safe if that thing catches us!"

Male Zombie Sailor #4: "What do you mean?"

Female Zombie Sailor #3: "What thing?"

Rottytops: "The Beast of Squid Shores, a monstrous giant squid who lives in this island and terrorizes the seas, waiting for more victims to trap and devour. Many have dare to escape this place, but only a few made it out alive. We have to get out of here...and fast!"

The zombie sailors freaked out and decided to fix the boat quick while panicking.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Horrified after what Rottytops said, the frightened sailors began fixing their boat in a fast pace, hoping that they don't get devoured by the monster of this island!"_

Meanwhile at Squid Baron's labyrinth, Squid Baron is sleeping peacefully. Then, he gets teleported by an unknown force. Back at Squid Shores...

Rottytops: "Come on, everyone! We've gotta hurry if we wanna make it out alive...or unalive in that case, but you get the idea!"

The zombie sailors went faster while fixing the boat. Meanwhile, in a dark place, a gigantic silhouetted creature was sleeping until is opened its glowing red eyes and got mad.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Little did they know is that the Beast of Squid Shores was sleeping until it awoke from its nap and was disturbed by the noise outside its cave."_

Back with Rottytops and the zombie sailors, when they are done fixing the boat.

Male Zombie Sailor #5: "We did it!"

Male Zombie Sailor #2: "We fixed the boat!"

Female Zombie Sailor #4: "Hooray!"

Rottytops: (gets on the boat) "Nice job, everyone! Okay, now let's get on the boat before it gets-" (a huge shadow is over her) "Hey, why is it getting dark in here?" (turns around and gasps in shock)

The other zombie sailor saw what Rottytops saw and gasped; it was the Beast of Squid Shores, who turned out to be a giant Squid Baron who is olive-colored with green spots, glowing red eyes and shark-like teeth. When the monster roared, Rottytops, who didn't recognize Squid Baron screamed in horror as did the other zombie sailors.

Rottytops: "EVERYONE ON THE BOAT NOW!"

The zombie sailors obliged while screaming and the boat went on the ocean as the Beast of Squid Shores (Beast!Squid Baron) chased them.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"As the boat went on the ocean, the sailors are being chased by the infamous creature known as the Beast of Squid Shores!"_

This made the giant Squid Baron spooked.

Beast!Squid Baron: "BEAST?!" (hides underwater) "Where?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Why, you?"_

Beast!Squid Baron: (rises up) "Me?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Yes. You are the Beast of Squid Shores, the antagonist of this story. This is where you terrorize the sailors by trying to catch them and eat them."_

Beast!Squid Baron: "Cool! I'm the monster! Now what?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"I just told you! Terrorize them! Be fierce!"_

Beast!Squid Baron: "Oh yeah." (chases the sailors while roaring)

This made the zombie sailors scream again while sailing.

Male Zombie Sailor #1: "Miss Rottytops, he's right behind us!"

Female Zombie Sailor #3: "What do we do?"

Rottytops: "Everyone, go faster!"

Then, the zombie sailors' boat went faster as it speed away, making the Beast mad.

Beast!Squid Baron: "Hey! Get back here!" (goes faster)

He chases the boat in Benny Hill way. The chase takes place in several oceans. The Beast of Squid Shores was getting closer, but Rottytops pulls out her leg and whacks the monster in the head.

Beast!Squid Baron: "OW!"

Rottytops: "Wait. Squid Baron?!"

Beast!Squid Baron: "Rottytops?!"

This made the Beast of Squid Shores stop chasing them as the boat went away fast.

Beast!Squid Baron: "Did you see that? Rottytops hit me! That was awesome!"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Yeah. Quite brilliant. Anyway..."_

The scene cuts to Rottytops and the zombie sailors arriving at an old English port.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"After having to escape the horrible monster, Rottytops and her fellow sailors made it out alive...er unalive and made it back home and all is well that ends well."_

Then, the zombie sailors went their separate ways.

Rottytops: (waving goodbye) "Okay! Goodbye!"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And as for Rottytops, she got an award for saving her fellow shipmates!"_

An award came out of nowhere and Rottytops picks it up and becomes happy.

Rottytops: "Awesome!"

Back at Scuttle Town...

Lady Frightmare: "The end!"

The citizens applaud except for Risky Boots, who is annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sky the Witch Hunter

Chapter 3 - Sky the Witch Hunter

Risky Boots: "Preposterous! That one isn't scary either!"

The citizens gasp in shock.

Lady Frightmare: "Oh really? Then how about the next story you'll love to here! It may interest you!"

Risky Boots: "I don't buy it."

Lady Frightmare: "Did I mention there is dark magic in it?"

Risky Boots: "I'm listening."

Lady Fightmare: "Alright." (to the citizens) "Anyway, this next tale is so wicked, it's called "Sky the Witch Hunter"!"

The scene switches to Sky feeding Wrench.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Sky and her pet bird, Wrench who..."_ (summons a magical aurora to surround and freeze Sky and Wrench) "Maybe we need to fix that too."

Sky: "Huh? What's going on?"

Suddenly, Sky's attire changes into the female version of a Salem witch hunter's outfit which consists of her same headwrap, earrings and falconer's glove, a longer purple cake with a hood similar to hers, a white dress shirt, a pink vest, a blue skirt, a brown belt, white leggings, brown boots and a golden cross necklace.

Sky: "What the?! Why am I wearing a-"

Sky and Wrench get transported to a fictional Salem-type town.

Sky: "Huh? Where are we, Wrench?"

Wrench: (caws in confusion)

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Sky, a moment of your time. You are not just a war bird trainer, you are also a famous witch hunter."_

Sky: "Wait. I am?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Right. And in this story, you and Wrench live in this place."_

Wrench: (caws)

Sky: "You're right, Wrench. Makes sense to me. Okay then, narrator, lead the way."

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Alright. Anyway..." _(narrating) _"Sky is a famous witch hunter who captures witches and gets them locked up while her partner, Wrench helps her with the action."_

Five witches on broomsticks appear.

Witch #1: (laughs evilly) "This place is now ours!"

Witch #2: "You'll never stop us now!"

Sky: "Not if I can help it!"

Witch #3: "The witch hunter! What is she doing here?!"

Sky: "Hey, old lady! Your hat is stupid!"

Witch #4: "How dare you!"

Sky: "And Hildegrim, nice hair! Is Medusa you're stylist?"

Witch #5: "Get her!"

The witches use their magic to attack Sky and Wrench, but they dodged and uses Seagull Charge and the seagulls hit the five witches, getting them off their brooms.

Witch #1: "Hey! No fair!"

Sky: "We have a place for witches like you!"

Later, the five witches are seen in a prison cell along with other captured witches.

Witches #1-5: "Aw, come on!"

Back at the town, the citizens cheered.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Sky and Wrench are the town's most beloved heroes and they are willing to protect it from wicked witches that tried to take over this place."_

Sky: "This is great, Wrench. There are no dangerous threats in this peaceful town."

Wrench: (caws in agreement)

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Little did she know is that the town has just been under the curse of an evil and most wicked witch who made it eternal night!"_

The sun quickly went down as the moon came. This made the citizens gasp.

Sky: "Hey, why is it suddenly nighttime all of a sudden?"

More witches on broomsticks arrive.

Witch #6: (laughs evilly) "You cannot defeat us now!"

Sky: "Dang it. Oh well, guess we have to fight them." (to Wrench) "C'mon, Wrench, let's go!"

Sky and Wrench went to fight the witches, the witches have the upper hand, but Sky defeated and captured twenty-five of them.

Witch #7: "Suffering succotash! She's strong!"

Witch #8: "Indeed! We must tell our boss about this!"

Witch #9: "Retreat!"

The remaining witches retreat.

Sky: "Boss?! Hey!"

Wrench stopped one of the witches.

Witch #10: "GAH!"

Sky: "Good job, Wrench!" (to the witch) "Alright! What's this all about?"

Witch #10: "Alright, you see, our boss, the Head Witch, has placed a curse on this town to bring eternal night! When the clock strikes midnight, the head witch will take over town!"

Sky: "It's not going to happen! I will stop this witch before she takes over the town!" (kicks the witch into the air and into a chicken coop)

Witch #10: "Oh great! Could things get any worse?"

A brood of angry chickens surround her.

Witch #10: "Uh-oh."

The chickens chase her.

Sky: "Come on, Wrench! If that witch comes at midnight, we'll be ready for her!"

Wrench: (caws in agreement)

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And so, Sky and Wrench prepared themselves to face the Head Witch by training."_

The scene cuts to Sky and Wrench summoning eagles at witch dummies. Meanwhile, at Sugar Town, Fru-Fru is sitting on her recliner while her Tinkerbandits are filing her nails, fanning her and giving her bonbons.

Fru-Fru: "And make sure ya'll keep filin' these nails good, you hear?" (to the Tinkerbandits fanning her) "And you, that fannin' better be more faster!"

The Tinkerbandits that fan her went faster.

Fru-Fru: "Bonbon!"

The Tinkerbandit that was carrying bonbons was going to feed her one until she got teleported by an unknown force. Back at the town at 11:59 PM, Sky and Wrench, both prepared were waiting for the head witch to arrive.

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"As time passed, they are ready and waited for the Head Witch to arrive. Then came..."_

The clock strikes twelve.

Sky: "Midnight..." (notices Wrench scared) "What is it, Wrench? Is something wrong?" (Wrench points to what he saw and Sky turned to see it and gasps in shock)

A figure surrounded by dark magic arrives at the entrance; it was the Head Witch, portrayed by Fru-Fru as a witch with pointy ears and her curly hair down, wearing a long purple dress with long sleeves. a black bodice with a black overskirt over her dress, a red sash around her waist, black fingerless gloves, red fingernail polish, red boots, a black and red cape and a purple witch hat with a red stripe around it.

Sky: "Fru-Fru?"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Sky, what in blazes are you and Wrench doin' here?"

Sky: "Wait. You're the Head Witch?!"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Head Witch?" (takes out her mirror and looks at herself)

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"That's you, Fru-Fru."_

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Me?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Yes, the antagonist of the story and after you cursed the town of eternal night, your goal is to take over the town at midnight and tonight is midnight!"_

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Hold on! What's the catch?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): "You have to fight Sky and Wrench. They are the witch hunters."

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Now ya'll speakin' my language." (to Sky; laughs evilly) "So, you think ya'll can defeat me, the Head Witch! You're hopeless!"

Sky: "Says the girl who never had a tan in her entire life!"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Hey! Watch your mouth!"

Sky: "And what's with you're accent? Are you a hillbilly?"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "HILLBILLY! That does it!"

Sky and Wrench and the Head Witch (Witch!Fru-Fru) begin to fight. The witch blasts dark magic at Sky and Wrench, but they dodge and Sky kicks the witch in the face.

Sky: "That was too easy!"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Oh yeah? Then how about that?" (takes out a magic want and shoots dark magic at Sky)

However, Sky dodges the dark magic blasts. The Head Witch blasts more dark magic at Sky, but she dodged and the seagulls hit he witch.

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Hey! Not cool!"

Sky: "Alright, surrender now and undo the curse or-"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "How about instead I fly away?" (takes out a broomstick and flies away)

Sky: "We can't let her get away with this! Let's go, Wrench!"

Wrench becomes Giga Wrench and Sky got on him as they took off.

Witch!Fru-Fru: "They'll never catch m-" (notices Sky and Giga Wrench behind her) "Oh, you have got to be kiddin' me!"

Sky: "It's over, Fru-Fru! You can't hide forever!"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Ya'll think that dumb bird you're on is going to stop m-" (gets hit when a pigeon flies right into her face and falls) "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSES!" (lands on a pile of hay) "Aw nuts..."

Sky and Wrench come to her.

Sky: "So, are you gonna undo the curse or not?"

Witch!Fru-Fru: "I'll never undo the curse!"

Seagulls attack her.

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Ough! Alright! I'll undo the curse."

Later, when it became morning, the sun begin to rise and the citizens noticed this. As the sun rises, Sky and Wrench.

Sky: "Folks, it's all over. The Head Witch has been defeated and captured and will never bother you again."

The citizens cheered.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And so with the evil Head Witch defeated..."_

The scene cuts to the Head Witch in a pillory with her head and hands in it.

Witch!Fru-Fru: "Hey! I don't deserve that punishment for settin' the world into eternal darkness ya know!"

The scene cuts back to the citizens cheering at Sky and Wrench.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"...the town celebrated their heroes, Sky and Wrench for their determination and everything was fine...for now."_

Suddenly, the citizens halted, screamed and run away and Sky and Wrench turned to see an army of witches on broomsticks coming.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"But the war is far from over."_

Sky went into a fighting stance as Wrench is on her arm. Back at Scuttle Town...

Lady Frightmare: "The end!"

The citizens applaud except for Risky Boots, who is more annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Haunting of Ammo Manor

Chapter 4 - The Haunting of Ammo Manor

Lady Frightmare notices Risky Boots who isn't applauding and becomes more angry.

Lady Frightmare: "Risky Boots, is there something would like to say?"

Risky Boots didn't answer and turn her head away.

Lady Frightmare: (growls) "Fine. Be that way." (to the citizens) "Everyone, I have one last story to tell and this one is about Shantae!"

This made everyone confused and Risky Boots turn back at Lady Frightmare.

Lady Frightmare: "That's right! Shantae is in it, but something tells me that it may be the most horrifying tale yet, but it's not for Shantae, it's for...everyone This last tale is called "The Haunting of Ammo Manor"!"

The scene switches to Shantae walking. Then, Shantae freezes.

Shantae: "Hey! What's going on?"

Suddenly, Shantae's attire changes into a jacket shirt and jeans, a white t-shirt, a dark purple belt with a gold buckle on it, dark purple gloves and boots, golden hoop bracelets to match her earrings, a big red bow on her ponytail and a blue backpack.

Shantae: "Huh? This is completely ne-"

Shantae gets transported to a fictional forest.

Shantae: "Hey! What's going on?!"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (whispers to Shantae) _"Psst. Shantae, I just wanted to let you know that you are the protagonist of this story, so please play along. Anyway..." _(narrating) _"One day, a young half-genie named Shantae was just walking in the forest alone after hearing strange rumors of the old mansion known as Ammo Manor."_

Shantae: "Hold on! Ammo Manor?" (facepalms in disbelief) "Oh, don't tell me that Ammo Baron will be-"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (whispers to Shantae in a stern tone) _"Shantae, before you say anything...yes, he will be in it and so will Techno Baron and their son, Blazer! Now please don't interrupt me while I'm narrating."_

Shantae: "Sorry..." (to herself) "I know for a fact that Blazer isn't as cruel as his fathers."

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Ahem, anyway..." _(narrating) _"The place has been abandoned and forgotten ever since the horrible deaths of a corrupted militaristic madman, Ammo Baron who took over an entire town years ago and his sleazy partner-in-crime, Techno Baron who worked as his head engineer and their only son, Blazerio Tech Ammonian who was kind-hearted and timid."_

Shantae: "If this is a story you made up, what happened to them?"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"I'll tell you what happened by narration." _(narrating) _"Years ago, there was a war between the Ammonian Army and an army who is trying to protect their town. After the Ammonian Army defeated the other army, their fierce leader, Ammo Baron destroyed the town. The townspeople tried to stop him, but it was too late, so they surrendered, so Ammo Baron took over the town by force. As time passed, Ammo Baron's soldiers rebuild the town into a fortified base covered with his accomplice, Techno Baron's cannons."_

Shantae: "Sounds familiar."

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"A few months later, they...unintentionally...had a child named Blazerio Tech Ammonian, or Blazer, if you call him. Assuming that they needed an heir to the reign, they have accepted him as their son, even though they are not married, and decided to keep him a secret. As the years roll by, during Ammo Baron's reign, he and Techno Baron decided to get married in secret. Both dressed in white, with Ammo Baron as the groom and Techno Baron as his...bride, the two went to their backyard to have their "just us" wedding alone where they gave each other their wedding rings."_

Shantae: "But they weren't married."  
_  
_Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"I know, but it's my story, so..."_ (narrating)_ "As they were about to kiss, they heard a blood-curdling scream from inside their mansion and realized that it was their son, Blazer. So, they went inside the manor to find out what's wrong, but they were never heard from again. A few days later, Ammo Baron's Soldiers and Techno Baron's Grunts were searching the mansion to find out what happened to Ammo Baron and Techno Baron and their son, Blazer. While searching, they noticed a trail of blood, they saw that it leads to Blazer's room, which had bloodstains all over. When they noticed something under the sheets, that's when Blazer was found...dead!"_

Shantae: (gasps) "Poor Blazer!"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"Ah, but Blazer isn't the only one who was murdered!" _(narrating) _"They are still wondering what happened to Ammo Baron and Techno Baron. When they got to the attic to search for Ammo and Techno, they find that it was bloodstained. There are also two bodies with white sheets covering them. When the Ammonian Soldiers and Techno Grunts removed the sheets, they were horrified when they realized that it was the bloody corpses of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, both in their wedding attire. No one knows who did it to these three murdered victims, so the Ammonian Soldiers and Techno Grunts made a funeral for them and buried them in the cemetery. With Ammo Baron dead, his reign is over and the Ammonian Army disbanded and with Techno Baron dead, the Techno Grunts were out of work and his factory is no more. However, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron never rested in peace, so they have returned from beyond the grave as ghosts and haunted Ammo Manor, wandering these halls and terrorizing anyone who enters this place."_

Shantae: "This is nuts!"

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): _"I know, but still, it's my story and also, Blazer is gonna be a friendly ghost, so you'll find him soon. Anyway, you're here!"_

Shantae stops walking and looks to see the haunted mansion known as Ammo Manor.

Shantae: "Well, this is the place."

Lady Frightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And so, Shantae had arrived at the old abandoned Ammo Manor. When she went inside, it was dark and eerie and filled with cobwebs."_

Shantae went inside Ammo Manor and the interior is dark and eerie with dust and cobwebs all over the place. There are even spiders all over the place.

Shantae: "Man, this place sure is creepy. Could this place really be haunted?"

As she started to walk down the corridors, she noticed that there are sheet-covered furniture, broken windows with boards covering them and slightly torn curtains, a candelabrum that is floating in midair, broken weapons all over the floor and a portrait of Ammo Baron wearing the Victorian version of his attire with the same helmet holding a gun.

Shantae: "Gosh, I've heard of AUs, but this must be pretty weird. I guess this must be Ammo Baron when he was alive in this story? I sure hate to meet him or Techno Baron in this story."

Suddenly, just as lightning flashed, the portrait of Ammo Baron changed into a bloodied and scarier version of himself, slightly resembling Ammo with the same color scheme of his outfit and helmet, the same bleeding heart, the same sharp teeth, the same tentacles and the same claws, though the only differences is that his eye is an empty socket, his skin is ghostly white, his hair is dark gray, his tongue is like a snake's tongue, he has blue pants instead of a ghostly tail and he wore black boots with blood stains on the bottom. Instead of a gun, he is holding a bloodied knife. This made Shantae yell in fright as she backed away.

Shantae: "What kind of portrait is that?!"

Meanwhile in a tent at Ammo Baron's camp, Blazer was just napping in his little bed while holding a teddy bear. Suddenly, he gets teleported by an unknown force. Back at the mansion where Shantae is in...

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"As Shantae was looking, she finds the ghost of a little boy laying on the ground."_

Blazer suddenly materialized as a ghost, laying on the floor. He is all ghostly white and glowing in the dark with white skin and dark gray hair, a dark ring around his eye that looks like black eyeshadow with blood coming out, blood dripping from his mouth, a white pajama shirt that is slightly bloodied, bloody hands, a slightly bloody lizard tail and a slightly bloody ghostly tail.

Shantae: "Huh? This ghost looks familiar." (comes to Ghost!Blazer and touches him)

When the little ghost boy wakes up, his eye is ghostly white without a pupil.

Ghost!Blazer: _"Shantae?"  
_  
Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Excuse me, but Blazer, in this story, you are a friendly ghost who died along with your fathers, who are the antagonists."_

This made the little ghost boy whimper in fear.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"And Shantae, this is the part where you introduce yourself to the child."_

Shantae: "Got it." (to Ghost!Blazer) "Hello, little boy, I'm Shantae. What's your name?"

Ghost!Blazer: _"I-I-I...I'm the g-g-ghost of B-Blazerio Tech Ammonian...b-b-but you can c-call me B-Blazer..."_

Shantae: "Nice to meet you. I heard that you have died years ago in this mansion...along with-"

Ghost!Blazer: _"Yeah, Daddy Ammo and Daddy Techno. Ever since they died, they look..."_

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (whispers to Blazer) _"Scary."_

Ghost!Blazer: _"Scary!"_

Shante: "What do you mean?"

The walls oozed blood, making Shantae and Ghost!Blazer react in shock.

Shantae: "Is that supposed to happened?!"

Ghost!Blazer: _"How should I know?"_

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (whispers to Shantae) _"Pssst... Shantae, you have a ghost tracker in your backpack! Use it!"_

Shantae: "Ghost tracker?" (takes out a ghost tracker from her backpack) "Why is that here?"

The ghost tracker beeps as it detects Blazer's ghost, making Shantae surprised and Blazer's ghost confused.

Shantae: "It worked!"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Good. Now go find the ghosts of Ammo and Techno Barons."_

Shantae obliged and used the ghost tracker to search for the ghosts. Back at Ammo Baron's camp...

Ammo Baron: "Where is Blazerio Tech Ammonian? It's not like him to just run away like that!"

Ammonian Soldier #1: "Sir, we looked everywhere in the camp and he's not here!"

Ammo Baron: "Then why didn't you idiots find him?!"

Ammonian Soldier #2: "We think he left, sir."

Ammo Baron: "What?!" (growls) "I cannot believe Blazerio Tech Ammonian ran away for no reason! What did I ever do to him?!"

Ammonian Soldier #1: "I don't think you did anything wrong to him, sir."

Techno Baron: "I'm a bit worried, Ammo. What if we can't find him?"

Ammo Baron glared at him.

Techno Baron: "Uh-oh."

Ammo Baron: "Why you little!" (grabs Techno Baron and strangles him)

Before the Ammonian Soldiers could restrain Ammo Baron, he and Techno Baron got teleported by an unknown force.

Ammonian Soldier #2: "Sir?"

Back at Ammo Manor, Shantae is looking for the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron while Blazer's ghost is following her.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"And so, Shantae and the ghost of Blazerio Tech Ammonian began searching for the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron. Unknown to them, the ghosts have been watching these two and decided to give Shantae a little fright."_

A bright light materialized behind Shantae and Blazer's ghost. As Blazer's ghost turns around to see what's behind him and Shantae, he screams in horror.

Shantae: "Spirits, where are you?" (her ghost tracker goes wild) "Man, this tracker must be picking up something spooky..." (a ghostly finger taps her shoulder and she turns around)

She sees Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, both as ghosts, glaring at Shantae. They are both ghostly white, each giving off an eerie white glow, clad in white wedding attire and wearing a white wedding ring on each hand. Ammo Baron's ghost has white skin and dark gray hair, a dark ring around his eye that looks like black eyeshadow with blood coming out and blood dripping from his mouth and head, his eye is glowing white without a pupil, his helmet is ghostly white and slightly torn and bloodstained, his groom attire is a white, torn up and slightly bloody and is a mix of the Victorian version of his normal outfit and a groom's outfit, his hands are bloodstained and he has a ghostly white tail that is slightly bloody.

Techno Baron's ghost also has white skin, his teeth are white and stained in blood which dripped from his mouth, his helmet is ghostly white and bent and torn with a hole on the left side revealing one of his eyes, which are glowing white and lack pupils and has dark rings around his eye that look like black eyeshadow with blood coming out, his reptilian tail is slightly bloodied, he has a long white veil over his head under his helmet which is torn up and a bit bloody, his bride attire consists of a white long-sleeved floor-length robe which a white sash around his waist which are torn up and slightly bloody, his hands are bloodstained and he has a ghostly white tail that is slightly bloody.

Shantae: "GAH! The ghosts of Ammo and Techno Barons!" (tries to whip the ghosts with her ponytail, only for it to go right through them) "Oh yeah. You're ghosts."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"What do you mean we're ghosts?" _(looks at the blood on his attire) _"And why am I covered in blood?"_

Ghost!Techno Baron: (looks at the wedding ring on his finger) _"And why are we wearing wedding rings and..." _(looks at his attire and blushes in shock) _"I'M A BRIDE?!"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (blushes in shock) _"Wait! WE'RE MARRIED?!"  
_  
The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron stared at each other while blushing and laughed nervously.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Excuse me, Ammo and Techno Barons. I hate to freak you two out, but in this horror story, you two are the antagonists of this story. You play as the ghosts of a deceased married couple who mysteriously died along with Blazer."_

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Wait, Blazer's a ghost too?"_

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Yeah, but unlike you two, who are vengeful spirits, Blazer is a friendly ghost. You two haunt Ammo Manor ever since, terrorizing anyone who enters this mansion and you are trying to scare Shantae out of the manor."_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Really? Well, in that case..."_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron smiled evilly at Shantae, making her nervous.

Shantae: "Uh-oh..."

Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"BOO!"_

Shantae screams and runs away as the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased her while laughing maniacally. Shantae hid in the closet as the ghosts passed by. When Shantae looked out the closet door, she sighed in relief until Ammo Baron's ghost materialized behind her.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (ghostly tone) _"Wooooooooooooooooo... Yooooooou're doooooooooomed..."_

Shantae: (screams) "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" (runs away from Ghost!Ammo Baron)

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Never! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _(chases after Shantae)

Shantae keeps running and hides under a table in the kitchen. As Ammo Baron's ghost passes by, Shantae looks out from under the table, only for Techno Baron's ghost to appear.

Ghost!Techno Baron: (ghostly tone) _"Bewaaaaaaaaaaaaaare... Bewaaaaaaaaaaaaaare..." _(laughs eerily)

Shantae: (screams) "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" (runs away from Ghost!Techno Baron)

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It's tooooooo laaaaaaaaate! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_ (chases after Shantae)

Shantae keeps running and hides in the basement. Shantae breathes heavily and then sighs in relief. Suddenly, Ammo Baron's ghost materialized through the floor, moaning eerily.

Shantae: "Dang it!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Tuuuuuuuuurn baaaaaaaaaack or be trapped here foreeeeeeeeveeeeeeer!"_

Shantae screams and runs out of the basement as Ammo Baron's ghost chases her. Shantae runs upstairs and hides in the bathroom. Shantae breathes heavily and then sighs in relief. Suddenly, he heard an ghostly moan. When she turns around, she sees Techno Baron's ghost opening the shower curtain while floating out of the shower.

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Leeeeeeeave nooooooow or paaaaaaaay the consequences!"_

Shantae: "This is insane!" (runs away)

Shantae runs out the bathroom as Techno Baron's ghost chased her. Then, Shantae heads to the attic to hide from the ghosts.

Shantae: (sighs) "I should be safe here. When I get out of this horror story, I can't wait to tell my friends about this. Would they believe me if I tell them?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): (whispers eerily) _"Sorry, Shantae, but they'll never believe you..."_

Much to Shantae's horror, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron materialized and laughed eerily.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (ghostly tone) _"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantae, yoooooou don't belooooooong heeeeeeeeeere!"_

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Get oooooout while you still caaaaaaaaan or forever be trapped here like uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"_

The ghosts laughed evilly and they flew towards Shantae. Suddenly, Blazer's ghost arrives to defend Shantae.

Ghost!Techno Baron: (normal tone) _"Blazerio Tech Ammonian?! What are you doing?!"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (normal tone) _"Why are you helping her?! She's not welcome here!"_

Ghost!Blazer: _"I'm sorry, Daddy Ammo and Daddy Techno, but I don't want her to suffer! She's my friend!" _(grabs Shantae and leaves)

This made the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron mad.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"Betrayed by their son, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron became angry."_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"BLAZERIO TECH AMMONIAN!"_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron angrily chase after their ghostly son and Shante. Later, Shantae and Blazer's ghost are at the corridor.

Shantae: "Blazer, that was really brave of you that you stood up for me!"

Ghost!Blazer: _"I know, Shantae, but I have a bad feeling that my daddies will kill me."_

Shantae: "I am so sorry. I wish Ammo and Techno Barons wouldn't have to do that, but hey. Look on the bright side. At least they never abused you."

Ghost!Blazer: _"Yeah, but..." _(gets grabbed and dragged away by an unknown force)

Shantae: "Blazer?"

Meanwhile, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are talking Blazer to his room.

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"We're sorry, Blazer, but this is for your own good."_

Ghost!Blazer: _"But, daddies, I'm sorry for..."_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _For what? Betraying us?! We cannot believe you did that!"_

Ghost!Blazer: (cries blood) _"I'm sorry! I had to save her! I'm a friendly ghost, remember?"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We're sorry, Blazer, but we have no choice...you're grounded! Now go to your room and stay there until the genie brat is no more!"_

Ghost!Blazer: _"But, daddies, I..."_

Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"NOW!"_

This made the little ghost whimper in fear and sadly goes to his room.

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, Ammo, we can't believe we did that to our own son."  
_  
Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"I know, Techno, but right now we've got a half-genie to hunt down."_

Blazer's ghost overhears it in horror and vanishes to warn Shantae. Meanwhile with Shantae...

Shantae: "Where is Blazer? It's not like him to run off like that."

Blazer's ghost appears.

Ghost!Blazer: _"Shantae..."_

Shantae: "Blazer, where have you been?"

Ghost!Blazer: _"I just got grounded."_

Shantae: "I am so sorry about that, Blazer."

Ghost!Blazer: _"It's fine, but you have to get out of here. Daddy Ammo and Daddy Techno are going to hunt you down!"_

Shantae: "Wait. What?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"SHANTAE, WE'RE COMING FOR YOUR SOUL!"  
_  
Shantae: "Oh no. You're right. You better go back to your room, Blazer."

Ghost!Blazer: _"Good luck, Shantae. I believe in you." _(disappears)

Suddenly, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron appear.

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Time's almost up!"_

Shantae: "Come and get me, you two! I'm not afraid of you!" (runs)

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We'll see about that."_

The ghosts chased after Shantae. The ghosts were getting closer and tried to grab her, but Shantae was faster and dodged the ghosts. The ghosts have the upper hand and grabbed her by the arms.

Shantae: "Uh-oh."

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Aha! We got you now!"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"It looks like you won't be leaving after all!"_

Shantae: "Hey! What's that behind you?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: (let go of Shantae and look behind them) _"Where?!"_

Shantae: "Made ya look!" (runs off)

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Hey! We've been dooped!"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Let's get her!"_

The ghosts went back to chasing her. Later, when Shantae arrived towards the front door...

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"After a crazy and bizarre chase, Shantae arrived at the front door to make her escape."_

Shantae: "I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"End of the line, foolish mortal!"_

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"You'll never escape!"_

Just then, the door opened and in came Bolo in his "Bolo the Vampire Slayer" attire, Sky in her "Sky the Witch Hunter" attire and Rottytops in her "Escape from Squid Shores" attire.

Shantae: "Bolo! Sky! Rottytops!"

Bolo: "There you are, Shantae!"

Sky: "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

Rottytops: "Yeah! And what are you wearing?"

Shantae: "It's a long story."

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, I know you just came, but I can't just say that you three are in this story due to you three being dressed like that, so please don't mind me pretending that you are not in the story!"_

Rottytops: "Why? Is something wrong?"

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): _"Because I'm the narrator and because Shantae is the protagonist in this story aaaaaand because you do not wanna meet the antagonists!"_

Bolo: "Oh, but what do you mean the antagonists?"

Sky: "Um, Bolo..."

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron arrived and laughed evilly, making Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops scream in terror.

Bolo: "Me and my big mouth!"

Sky: "Let's get out of here!"

Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops went through the front door as they went out of Ammo Manor and slammed it shut, much to the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron's dismay.

Ghost!Ammo Baron and Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Oh, come on!"_

Outside Ammo Manor, Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops are running for their lives.

Lady Fightmare (voice-over): (narrating) _"After surviving a horrifying encounter from the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron and escaping Ammo Manor, Shantae made it out alive and was relieved that the nightmare is finally over."_

Rottytops: "Why not us?"

Bolo: "I don't think we're the main characters of this story, Rottytops."

Rottytops: "Oh."

Sky: "At least we escaped."

Shantae: "Yeah. I hope Blazer is alright."

Back at Ammo Manor, in Blazer's room, Blazer's ghost was watching the whole thing through the window.

Ghost!Blazer: (smiles) _"Shantae did it. I believed in her." _(leaves his room)__

Meanwhile in the halls, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are passing through the corridor.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"This is so embarrassing! I cannot believe that half-genie defeated us!"_

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It's okay, Ammo. At least she's escaped. Besides, when the next one comes, we'll be ready for them."_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. You're right, Techno. Someday, when they come, they'll be afraid of us."_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron laughed evilly and disappeared. Back at Scuttle Town...

Lady Fightmare: "Despite their utter humiliation, the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are determined and vowed that they would be ready for their next victim to show up. If their victim did, the ghosts would get them!"

Lightning flashes and the crowd (execpt for Risky Boots) gasped in horror.

Lady Frightmare: "The end!"

The citizens applaud, however...

Risky Boots: (enraged) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I forbid this!"

The citizens gasp.

Lady Frightmare: "Now what?!"

Risky Boots: "This story has no mention of Shantae getting defeated and plus, Ammo and Techno Barons as ghost is the most unscariest thing in history, just like Darcio as a vampire, Squid Baron as a beast and Fru-Fru as a witch!"

Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops appear, back to their normal attire and are shocked at what Risky Boots said.

Risky Boots: "Do you think people will like your macabre stories now?!"

Lady Frightmare growls in anger.

Shantae: "Uh-oh. This can't be good."

Lady Frightmare: "You know what, Risky Boots? I've had enough of this!"

Storm clouds appear and Lady Frightmare used her magic to summon the antagonists of the four stories respectively: the Vampire King (who is played by Darcio), the Beast of Squid Shores (who is played by Squid Baron), the Head Witch (who is played by Fru-Fru) and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron (who are played by Ammo Baron and Techno Baron themselves). The monsters glared at Risky Boots, much to her horror. This made Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops and everyone else, except for Lady Frightmare, surprised.

Lady Frightmare: (to the five monsters while pointing at Risky Boots) "GET HER!"

The Vampire King, the Beast of Squid Shores, the Head Witch and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron run towards Risky Boots, who screams in terror and runs away as she gets chased by the monsters.

Risky Boots: "Curse you, Lady Frightmare!" (running away)

The citizens (including Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops) applaud as Lady Frightmare bowed. Blazer, who is no longer a ghost, comes.

Blazer: "Hi, Shantae."

Shantae: "Blazer, you're okay!"

Hypno Baron, in his normal attire, appears.

Hypno Baron: "What is going on here?"

Lady Frightmare: "Oh, nothing." (winks)

The citizens (except for Hypno Baron) kept applauding and Lady Frightmare kept bowing as Risky Boots is still being chased by the Vampire King, the Beast of Squid Shores, the Head Witch and the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.


End file.
